


Giantess Moominmamma

by bignastyshrek



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Giantess - Freeform, Moomin - Freeform, Moominmamma - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bignastyshrek/pseuds/bignastyshrek
Summary: Bignastyshrek spikes Moominmamma's pancakes and she turns giant, then they have fun.





	Giantess Moominmamma

Bignastyshrek, Moomin, and Snorkmaiden were all sitting down outside, gazing up at the beautiful, blue, and cloudless sky.

“Such a lovely day here in Moominvalley…” Bignastyshrek smiles and wraps an arm around Snorkmaiden, his new friend ever since he travelled to this dimension. “Years of travelling through dimensions, and still I’ve yet to find one as beautiful as Moominvalley.” After all, his friends know very well that he’s a dimension traveler.

“I could never live anywhere else but Moominvalley.” Snorkmaiden closes her eyes in pleasure and nuzzles up to Bignastyshrek. “I know it’s rather antiquated, but I’m glad you enjoy it even so.”

“I agree.” Moomin says. “We love having you over. It’s always fun with you around.”

“Yes, I love staying in your guest bedroom.” He thinks out loud, and mutters another part under his breath. “And sometimes your mom’s room.” After all, he is basically John Redcorn while Moominpappa is Dale Gribble. Just as he says that, Moominmamma comes by and smiles adorably.

“Oh, good morning, children. And Bignastyshrek.” She giggles a little bit. “I’ll be making pancakes for you all later. Just though I’d let you know.”

“Really? I’m excited for that!” He smiles as she walks back to her house, thinking about something he’s always wanted to do with the beautiful Moominmamma. He’s always wanted to give Moominmamma a potion to greatly increase her size, but he’s scared as to what she’d think. However, his thoughts are cut short by Sniff, Little My, and Snufkin approaching.

“Sniff! Little My! Snufkin!” Moomin shouts as he runs over to them. “Our friend Bignastyshrek just got here.” Bignastyshrek waves at the friends. “Should we play a game right here?”

“Hmm…” Little My thinks out loud, looking at Bignastyshrek with suspicion. “I know you’re hiding something. What do you have in that huge hoodie pocket of yours?”

“Shut up!” Bignastyshrek exclaims, not wanting to expose the enlarging potion. “There’s nothing in there!”

“I don’t believe you!” She responds, jumping on his lap and feeling his pockets.

“Get off me!” He snaps, standing up and trying to separate Little My from his pockets, before Snufkin intervenes and pulls Little My away from him.

“Little My! Stop being rude to our guest!” He shouts, pulling her away.

“Fine.” Little My adds, before giving Bignastyshrek the evil eye. “But there better not be any funny business!”

“Whatever. Hey, why don’t we play some tag? I’ll be it!” He says, trying to lighten the mood, before quickly tapping Little My. “Now you are!”

“Hey! No fair!”

“No tag-backs! Find someone else to tag!” The group enjoys their game of tag, however they are cut short by Moominmamma signaling that it’s time to go inside as the pancakes are done.

“Hey, let’s go inside now. The pancakes are done.” 

“We’ll catch up! Go on ahead!” Following that, he heads back into Moominhouse, heaping piles of pancakes on top of everyone’s plate. Bignastyshrek’s mouth waters as he sees the delicious-looking pancakes. Moominmamma is already seated down, 

“Just you right now, Bignastyshrek?”

“Yeah, the others are still playing.” Just then, a crash is heard outside. “What was that?”

“Oh, I’d better go check and see what the matter is.” With that, Moominmamma quickly leaves to check what the matter is, giving Bignastyshrek a window of opportunity to spike Moominmamma’s pancakes with his enlarging potion. And that he does. He quickly takes out his potion and pours it on Moominmamma’s pile of pancakes. It quickly settles and is absorbed into the pancakes, making it look like nothing happened at all. Unfortunately for him, Little My walks in just as he finishes spiking her pancakes.

“Hey, what are you doing with those pancakes?” She asks, demanding answers.

“You shut up!” He answers. “It’s none of your business! All you need to know is that it’s not poison.”

“Not poison, you say?” She smirks. “Then I guess you won’t mind if I finish off this stack right now!”

“No! You can’t do that either!” Just then, Moominmamma walks back in, along with the rest of the children. Bignastyshrek and Little My both sit down, giving each other nasty gazes.

“Oh, Mr. Hemulen was studying the flowers by our house and he dropped his glass on a rock. Poor fellow. Anyway, we’ve neglected breakfast for long enough. I sure am hungry!” Moominmamma smiles, devouring her stack of pancakes. After a while of eating, everyone is through.

“You guys go on ahead. I’ll stick around with Moominmamma.” Bignastyshrek says to the children. “I can’t really play on a full stomach anyway.” The children all run back outside to play, while Bignastyshrek stays with the adorable white marshmallow mom. “So what were you planning to do today?”

“Well, I was going to just relax on the porch. You’re welcome to join me as we watch the children play.” She smiles and holds his hand as the two of them walk outside to the porch.

“So, how have you been doing recently?” Moominmamma asks, leaning on Bignastyshrek’s arm.

“Much better now.” He giggles and kisses her cheek, causing her to blush.

“Oh, you big sweetie!” She giggles as well and rubs her pancake-filled belly. As of now, Moominmamma is a few inches shorter than Bignastyshrek. However, because of his potion, she would slowly start to grow, though she doesn’t even notice it at first.

“So how are you feeling?” Bignastyshrek asks his friend, who is now about a foot taller than he is.

“Quite well, actually.” She smiles, now feeling something is up as she looks down at Bignastyshrek. “Did you get shorter?”

“Umm… no. Let’s sit down on the grass, why don’t we?” He blushes, then walks Moominmamma out to the grass, where she continues to grow.

“What’s happening to me?” She asks, now reaching 10 feet.

“Well… I kinda poured a potion on your pancakes when you checked on Mr. Hemulen. It’s completely non-harmful and it’ll wear off soon, don’t worry!” He begins panicking, worried that he upset Moominmamma, who stops growing at a height of 25 feet. Instead, Moominmamma starts giggling.

“Oh, you’re full of surprises, you silly boy.” She gently pats Bignastyshrek with her giant fluffy hand, causing him to smile as well. “You know what, why don’t we play a game, just us two?”

“That sounds fun!” Bignastyshrek smiles. “How about hide and seek!”

“Good idea.” Moominmamma says. “I’ll count to 30 and then look for you. If you can stay hidden for 3 minutes, you win.”

“Okay, but I think you’re going to have a hard time finding me.” He says, hugging Moominmamma’s leg. She smiles and closes her eyes, then begins counting, causing Bignastyshrek to run off. He runs to the forest and quickly climbs a tree, hiding in the thick leaves.

“Ready or not, here I come!” Moominmamma says, looking for her friend. She immediately notices the forest and looks over at the thick trees, noticing a white blur inside one of the trees. She brushes away the leaves to reveal Bignastyshrek, who smiles at the mom. She plucks him out of the tree gently and carefully. “I found you, silly boy!” She giggles, then kisses his face repeatedly. “Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!” She then sets him down on the soft green grass as they begin walking.

With smiles on both of their faces, they walk back to a grassy plain and lie down looking at the sky, Bignastyshrek on Moominmamma’s belly.

“Such a beautiful day…” Bignastyshrek smiles, rubbing her belly. “And it’s even better because here I am with someone I love so much.”

“I’m glad you think so, boy.” She smiles and covers him up with her hands, causing Bignastyshrek to lay on his belly and look at Moominmamma’s face, yawning lightly.

“To be honest… I didn’t get a lot of sleep.” Bignastyshrek adds. “Could I just take a nap rested here on top of you?”

“Of course you can.” She responds. “I might just take a nap too.” With that, Bignastyshrek closes his eyes, snuggles up on Moominmamma’s fur, and starts to drift off to dreamland. Moominmamma begins humming a sweet song, making the experience even more pleasurable for Bignastyshrek. She also closes her eyes, holds Bignastyshrek close and comfortable to her heart, and begins to sleep.


End file.
